


Chess

by Combination_NC



Series: Circle Chess [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Chess, Chess porn, Electricity trick, M/M, Mage Rules Chess, Subtle porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combination_NC/pseuds/Combination_NC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Niall share a game of chess, and learn of each others' mutual... interests, and explore some <i>possibilities.</i> Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawkeward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeward/gifts).



> This is for, and in honour, of hawkeward on tumblr. You know how sometimes in IRC, you talk with someone really terrific and you just get the urge to write them some chess themed porn? ..No? Well. That is just the kind of person I am, then!

While Karl thoroughly enjoyed teaching, what he valued the most about being an Enchanter was finally being allowed a room of his own. He had never had one before; as a young boy, he had shared with his siblings, and in the Circle he had been forced to share with so many other mages for most of his life, until he had been given the rank of Enchanter. He even had things to call his own, now. Mostly books, and he treasured them beyond a scholar’s delight.   
  
He had yet to join a Fraternity, something he was not alone in. His current chess partner, Niall, did not count himself as an Isolationist despite sympathising with them.   
  
“I do not have much interest in the politics of it,” Karl confessed to him as he moved one of the white pawns across the board. “For now, I would much rather keep to my studies.”   
  
Niall nodded. “In this, we are of the same mind.” He moved his own piece slowly, carefully stroking the aged wood, the very image of someone deep in thought, before putting it in place.   
  
Karl made his move with greater speed, smiling to himself in anticipation of finding out how Niall would counter it. He studied his opponent, one hand in the air, ready to pick up another piece the moment the move had been decided on. Niall smiled in a way that spoke of  _trouble_ , and pushed a piece forward.   
  
Karl nodded, satisfied. He  _did_  enjoy a challenge; that was the reason for choosing Niall as his partner for this game, after all. He traced the contours of the little white horse before moving it, thoughts briefly lingering on an old memory of a farm with a kind horse to work the plough.   
  
He let himself study Niall’s fingers as he moved a pawn across the board. When Karl captured it next, it was still slightly warm from Niall’s touch.   
  
He was the next to lose one, and he watched Niall’s hand intently as he picked it up and held it for a while before setting it aside, almost imagining what other things those hands could do. A slight tug at the edge of his robes interrupted his train of thought; the sudden appearance of Niall’s leather-clad foot against his own encouraged it.   
  
“A lack of interest in politics is not the only thing we have in common, I believe,” he said with an inviting smile.   
  
Karl returned the smile, and let his toes brush against his ankle. “True. I do believe we share more interests than chess and studies.”   
  
“Perhaps there are some… subjects of study we both enjoy.”   
  
Karl nodded. “I can think of a few activities, as well.” He moved another piece. “But I never leave things unfinished,” he added, which seemed to please his opponent.   
  
“Neither do I. Another thing in common, then.”   
  
The pace of the game picked up in speed without turning sloppy; simply a touch less thoughtful, focus drifting from the pieces to the person holding them. Eventually, Niall knocked over his king.   
  
“A bit late to start another game, but I would like to continue our discussion of  _mutual interests_. I have a thing or two in my quarters that you might enjoy. Would you like to take a look?”   
  
“Certainly.”   
  
The walk to the Enchanters’ part of the tower seemed impossibly long, filled with harmless talk of various books and shoulders brushing against each other, on accident or on purpose.   
  
The mood changed the moment they reached the privacy of the other Enchanter’s room. Karl quickly found himself with his back pressed against the stone wall and Niall’s lips against his, his own hands moving as if by their own will; one burying itself in Niall’s surprisingly soft hair, the other searching for the hidden clasps that would undo his robes. He found them as they moved towards the bed, lips still locked together, tongues still exploring each other. They only parted, briefly, to simplify the parting between bodies and robes.    
  
Niall pushed him backwards with the force of his kisses as much as the press of his body, pinning him down on the bed beneath him, moving his lips from Karl’s and planting hard kisses first on his collar bones, then trailing down across his chest and lower. There was nothing silently inviting about this man; the kisses were not promises but demands, the touches determined, not gentle. Karl was the one being inviting for once, sighing his approval as their bodies pressed together, leaning into Niall’s touch as his hand cupped Karl’s jaw, closing his eyes and enjoying the sound of Niall chuckling quietly as he stroked his beard.   
  
He felt more than saw the grease spell, the magic vibrating in the air. He definitely felt Niall’s finger, pushing and curling inside him, beckoning his sighs to transform into moans.    
  
Niall withdrew much too soon, but with a smile that ensured that there was more to come. He stroked Karl’s legs before hoisting his knees over his shoulders, pressing a brief kiss against the left one before pushing himself inside, reducing the world to thrusting and panting, to bodies moving together, meeting and welcoming each other, then one resting atop of the other while breaths evened out.   
  
When Karl was able to speak again, he did so as he cast a rejuvenation spell.   
  
“I believe you said a thing or two?”


End file.
